Ill Fated Love
by kyasurin.0kyuu
Summary: Coming to the 12th rejection, Mikan hopes that it wouldn’t turn on the 13th,she believes that if that happens she will remain single forever. Resisting to fall in love, carefully looking for the right one, her first love showed up. Read nd Review...


ILL FATED LOVE

_13, the worst number Mikan could think of. Coming to the 12__th__ rejection, Mikan hopes that it wouldn't turn on the 13__th__, because she believes that if that happens she will remain single forever. Resisting to fall in love, carefully looking for the right one, her first love showed up. Will this guy take the bad luck away in her?_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 1: ANOTHER BAD LUCK**

Mikan, a 15 year old girl, desperately looks for a boyfriend but its the destiny who blocks her way through the right guy. She never gives up even though she has been rejected 11 times (now coming to the 12th), almost near to the worst number, 13. For her this number is the worst. She believes that this number is the worst luck, believing that if it turned out in 13th rejection she will remain single forever. That is why she carefully resists on falling in love and carefully looking for the right one.

Well, there's a single cure for that bad luck before it comes to the 13th rejection, Mikan should get her 1st boyfriend. That's it. Actually Mikan really believes in that stupid bad luck remover.

MIKAN'S LUCK..

Her parents died in an accident leaving her alone in a small apartment. It was miserable for her to live alone at the age of 10 and at his age now working on a part time job while studying. To support her studies her best friend's family company chose her as their scholar until she graduates in college. Well, at least that was lucky of her.

Hotaru Imai, her best friend with the same age, supports her for she knows how it is hard to face life alone. A mature looking genius best friend is also considered a good luck for Mikan.

* * *

**Under the Sakura Tree…**

Footsteps came while Mikan who's sitting under a sakura tree behind their school, looks freely at the sky. But as expected to a stupid like Mikan, she didn't notice even a single step coming.

(footsteps)

Coming nearly, a voice was heard. _" So for the 12__th__ time you're rejected. Aren't you tired confessing all over to the boys you've liked? As your best friend I advise you to stop this nonsense. After all I'm tired of coming here and comforting you just a minute next you're rejected." _

Mikan always come to this place whenever, she feels lonely or happy. It has been a memorable venue for her and Hotaru. So Hotaru knows where to find her dummy best friend at most times like this. But of course as usual, Mikan smiles like nothing happened for the 12th time of rejection.

"_Hotaru! Come here or you'll miss the chance of seeing the clouds move freely. It's refreshing like this, but you know I'm lonely today. It was just like the first time I've been rejected."_ Hotaru sat beside her. Without saying a word, Hotaru's expression says her comfort towards her best friend. She listens to her even though sometimes it's getting nonsense.

"_The 1__st__ time? Isn't it with that guy we met at the mall? You didn't even cry at that time, so don't say stupid things to your best friend." _Hotaru doesn't understand what Mikan is saying but it is clear to her whenever Mikan is lying or not. Well, this time she's not for she's a little bit serious.

"_Eh? Oh I haven't told you yet, have I? Alright! The first time I've been rejected wasn't counted at the ranking I started which means it's not the rejection I got from ichi-kun (mall guy). I had it from my first love. I was at the age of ten when we met because he was a son of my mother's friend. Getting along with each other, that's the time I got a crush on him and for a child like me he became my first love. But then when my parents caught in an accident, Natsume's parents came without him and that was the time I really felt lonely besides of the lost. I really wanted someone to lean on but he never came. And so after that day I cried at my favorite place, under a sakura tree, which is also the last time I saw him. At that time I can't speak. My heart is shouting for a confession but I just can't. Seeing them left me, seeing all of them leave me alone was a pity for them and foy myself so I shouldn't. But then…. I regret that. I regret not saying out my feelings. Even though he didn't actually rejected me, I felt that way still because he turned his back on me."_

Silence kept and Mikan thought Hotaru fell asleep for a long story told by her. But Hotaru seemed to have questions in her mind. _" I understand now why such a dummy like you do her confession right away huh. Regretting that you didn't even had the chance to confess to your first love, you make up for those things to the present to avoid any regrets in the future."_

"_Hmm.. yeah. Well, I'm happy now that I had lost this feeling of loneliness. Thanks hotaru for being always there."_

"_Yeah, actually I admire you even though sometimes you're so stupid. And another thing don't mind that Tachibana and all the boys who have rejected you because they are all just a waste. So come on, you still have 20 mins before you'll be late in your work."_

Hotaru and Mikan left together heading to Heaven's café where she works as a waitress. Mikan works 5 times a week every after school. (Poor Mikan) Her school ends at 4 and works start at 5 and end at 9 pm. It changes every time she has OT at her work.

Moving on…

Exactly 9:30 Mikan reached her apartment. It was tiresome working and studying at the same time, and now something's bugging her head. It was a question Hotaru left to her. Standing at the door and holding the key she stood infront of her room.

"_Hotaru, you really are smart. Am I really mad at him? Well, let's face it Im a little mad about them leaving me alone but we were child then and now we grew up. So if there's a chance we would meet. I really want us to talk about everything we miss all throughout these 5 years we're away from each other."_

Giving out an unpredictable smile, she then is now entering her room when she noticed that the room after hers is now with its new boarder. Curious, Mikan knocks at the door to welcome her new neighbor. Good thing that she has bought muffins before she left her work.

(ding dong) (then door opening)

"_Uhmmm. Sorry to bother you at this late night. I'm your neighbor Mikan Sakura living right next to yours. I'm happy to welcome you, here's a muffin as welcoming present."_

"_Hn." _An unknown guy response quickly and closed the door. Mikan got angry with that, making her blocked the closing door and was surprised to see his whole face which seems to be familiar.

" _Hey. You.. Have we met before? Uhmm. Can I have your name?"_

"_Are you finish? Its annoying me."_

"_Well, then I'm sorry but don't you even know how to say Thanks? You are the one who's annoying here!"_

"_So loud. Polka you better lower your voice. It's now irritating."_

Mikan was surprised to what the guy called her and finally recognized the face. It was her first love, who is she speaking of earlier and her childhood friend.

"_Na- Natsume? Natsume Hyuuga! Im right! Its you! I'm so happy to see you again. I knew it you still can remember me, calling me polka! So happy!"_

"_I don't care what you're saying. Leave me alone."_

_(_door shut)

Mikan was left daydreaming even though she received tough words earlier from her first love. It doesn't even hurt her at all. With no more choice, she gave up and return to her own room, still thinking about natsume hyuuga.

_

* * *

_

_MIkan's pov_

He became taller and handsome. He really changed a lot. Eh? The way he spoke to me also. SO does it mean that the gentle natsume is gone. Hmm. I think he's just tired from getting just arrived to her new house.

Still happy after all. So many things really happened this day. First I was rejected for the 12th time and now I met my first love and he's even my neighbor.

It is really a tiresome day. Better sleep now for school tomorrow. Good night Natsume!

_End of POV_

She sets her alarm clock at 5 am then directly went off to sleep. Mikan and the rest studies at Gakuen alice aka Alice academy. Their class starts at 7 am with a call time at 6 am. So Mikan gets up at 5, preparing for school and eating her breakfast.

Well, the schedule would be only temporary for now because of her new neighbor. Who knows a guy like him would affect everything on Mikan.

* * *

That's a secret that should be watched out!

Thnx for reading Ill fated love..

-**CHIBI KYASURIN**


End file.
